(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting a synchronization signal in a talk-around direct communication network.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Some schemes to avoid a collision between synchronization signals from terminals in a talk-around direct communication (TDC) network have recently been suggested. Among these, a scheme that transmits a synchronization signal by using a vacant slot has not been able to prevent synchronization signals from colliding.
If the collision problem between synchronization signals is not resolved, synchronization between terminals cannot be maintained and the performance of communication service may deteriorate.